


Mercy: The Crucible

by KQueen26



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Character Death, Fallen Angels, False Accusations, Heaven, Hell, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Purgatory, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Just as things were turning around for Mercy, she has to go through the agony all over again when she is put on trial by Heaven for treason.  If she is found guilty, she will remain in Hell for the rest of her afterlife, but if she is innocent, her angel status will be restored and she will return to Heaven.  But does she want to go back?When the angel behind her Falling launches an attack on her friends, Mercy must take him down once and for all.  But is she ready to pay the ultimate price to save those she loves?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122419
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Hazbin Hotel" or its characters, except for my OCs. "Hazbin Hotel" belongs to VivziePop. This series is purely fan-made.
> 
> So, this is the climax of "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy". We're going to be introduced to some new characters, mostly angels, and Anael, Mercy's former superior responsible for her ending up in Hell, is back. In the words of Jeremy Irons, "Be prepared!"
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy talks with Angel about her newfound relationship with Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything with () means a thought.

"So, it's true?" Angel asked her. "You and Smiles are together now?"

Mercy looked at her cup of coffee for a few moments. "Yes, I suppose we are."

It had been six months since Mercy had fallen from Heaven saving Hell's princess from a radical angel. And during those months, she had joined up with her redemption project, the Hazbin Hotel, assisting her in getting sinners rehabilitated and sending them to Heaven as a more humane way of hindering the constant overflow of damned souls in Hell. She had some ups and downs, but to her, falling and helping Charlie Magne with her hotel was the best thing that ever happened to her.

She made new friends, faced old enemies, and has succeeded in getting souls up to Heaven. She died in 1676 and had spent over four centuries in Heaven. She knew what was enough for one's soul to go upstairs. With her abilities and knowledge she had accrued from her time there, Mercy was willing to help redeem the damned.

Recently, she ended up falling in love. A strange, unexpected love: Alastor, the Radio Demon. They first met during her first Extermination in 1934, where she almost bested him before being summoned back to Heaven when the purge had ended. Even though she was a little hostile towards him after she fell, she let go of it and the two formed a relationship. The demon she fell in love with. The one she shared everything with. The man who took her virginity. She never felt happier.

Although Alastor and Mercy had wanted to keep quiet about their relationship until they had a good time to tell everyone, word has ways of getting around in the Hazbin Hotel. Resident optimists Charlie and Niffty were ecstatic and congratulated them. Vaggie hounded her for information, as she was looking for any dirt she could get on Alastor. Angel asked Mercy things like "How big is he?" or "He prefer front or back?". Husk could care less, and he did. At least the couple knew there was positive feedback so far. No one else in Hell knew about it, and considering how many enemies Alastor had acquired since landing in Hell, it seemed safer to keep it on the down low for a while.

"And how long have you two been at this?" the spider asked her.

"Mmm, three months?" Mercy smiled sheepishly.

"You shittin' me?! I've been asking you what's new and you didn't think of telling me that you and Al have been dating for the last three months?"

"Well, how it got out around here is a mystery to me." Mercy said. "We were going to tell you guys, but someone beat us to it."

"Well, it wasn't me. I swear." Angel said, raising his four hands up. "I don't pry into my friends' personal lives."

"I believe you, Angel. With my luck, it was probably Niffty hearing a rumor. At least I know everyone in the hotel is happy for us."

And Mercy really was happy in her relationship with Alastor. They've got good chemistry together and she and Alastor had a lot in common. Matter of fact, Mercy had already moved in his room. When you're living next to him and you're a fallen angel who has intangibility as one of her powers, moving in without anyone else know was pretty easy.

Still, even with her new normal and her life, or well, afterlife turning around, Mercy couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. The Extermination was months away, so at least she didn't have to worry about that. She would hate to have to face Anael again. Anael, her former superior when she was an Exterminator, the angel responsible for her Falling. The reason she fell from Heaven was because she was deceived by Anael. He told her they were assigned a top secret mission which turned out to be an unauthorized hit on Charlie. Mercy saved the princess and Anael sliced off her wings and left her to burn. Mercy hated that he got away with his betrayal. She wondered how God would react if the truth came out. Anael should have fallen, not her. But even if she could turn back the clock, would she want to?

"You okay, toots?" Angel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Mercy's eyes blinked and she said "Yeah, sorry. Just some stuff on my mind. Nothing to worry about." (Nothing at all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, but I'm building up on it. More to come in the next one.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown angel visits Mercy late at night and asks her to show her around the hotel. Although skeptical, she agrees and reveals her side of her Falling to him.

Mercy had a hard time sleeping that night. She usually slept like a baby, even more so when she and Alastor started sharing a bed together, but tonight, she was having trouble getting a good night's rest. That uneasy feeling she had been having all day was even affecting her night. Fortunately for her, Alastor was a deep sleeper, so all her tossing and turning didn't disturb him. She looked at his sleeping form. He was laying on his back, an arm over his midsection, and a grin still on his face. How is he able to keep his smile even when he's sleeping? While Mercy was wearing a purple sleeveless nightgown, Alastor had on cotton red pajamas like something out of the 1930s.

She closed her eyes to try and fall asleep again. After a moment or two, she thought she heard something and looked around and saw no one. She got out of bed, put on her slippers and walked to the kitchenette to get herself a glass of water. As she turned the faucet on, the water suddenly stopped in midair and stood in place. Mercy took a step back and turned to see someone sitting in the sofa.

"Oh my, God." she says. "Please tell me this is a dream."

A man clad in a white suit with a blue tie with dark skin and prominent features on his face sat in the sofa. His hair was dark and neatly combed. His eyes were a striking blue and could probably be visible from miles. He looked at Mercy with a warm smile on his face and have her a friendly nod.

"Really, Mercy. Is that any way to treat a guest?" said he.

"I am dreaming. There's no way a being from Heaven could be here."

"If you were dreaming, you wouldn't be having problems sleeping, now would you?"

Mercy didn't know how he knew about that, but she shakes her head and said "Cut the crap. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point. I like that." The man got up from his seat and got closer to her. When he was standing, Mercy noticed he was much taller than her. He was as tall as Alastor. He then walked over to the four-poster bed and examined Alastor. "Don't worry, I won't harm your demon. Although I admit, he is not my first choice in a lover."

Before Mercy could fire back, she looked back at the kitchenette faucet and saw the water. "What did you do?"

"A spell that freezes time." the being explained. "You and I aren't affected because I wish to speak to you. Don't worry about your lover or anyone else here. Once I'm gone, the spell will wear off."

Still skeptical of his true intentions, Mercy folded her arms. "What do you want from me?"

"A tour." he replied. "Heaven has been getting redeemed sinners coming in and they all say the same thing. Lucifer's daughter has been working on their path to redemption and in doing so, they were accepted into Paradise. They also mentioned a fallen angel assisting her. I'm here to see if this hotel is worthy of Heavenly protection."

Mercy was unsure if she could really trust him. The last time she trusted an angel, she ended up down here.

"I sense your distrust, Mercy." the being said. "But I assure you, my intentions are pure."

Mercy exhales and concedes. "One tour, coming right up. As you can see, this is mine and Alastor's room. Most of the hotel rooms look like this but it depends on who's staying. Sometimes, we get couples as guests."

Mercy and her guest exited the room and guided him through the hallway. One elevator ride later, she took them to the hotel lobby. She showed him the front desk/bar and tells him that when she's not working with patients, she acts as the receptionist. During the tour of the lobby, the being's attention was caught by the portrait of Charlie with her parents Lucifer and Lilith. 

Lucifer was wearing his signature white and red suit with his white top hat decorated with an apple and a purple snake and was carrying a cane capped with a red apple. Lilith had a pleased smile on her lovely face and was clad in a tight black dress that hugged her curves and dips with a pearl necklace and black gloves while a set of horns protruded atop her long blonde hair. In the middle of the portrait was Charlie. She looked younger then and was wearing a black and white Victorian dress. She had most of her father's features, the being noticed.

"It's ironic." said the man. "Lucifer's own daughter is trying to reform demons. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the strangest thing I had ever heard."

"I had the same thought when I woke up here after I fell. Charlie's such a sweet person. I sometimes forget about who her father is."

Once done with the lobby, Mercy showed him the dining hall, the kitchen, and the music room. He was most intrigued by that room and listened to her as she explained how music helped with therapy. Heaven has a high tolerance for music and he agreed that it does indeed work wonders. 

Lastly, she shows him her office. As he listens to her explain what she does during her sessions with guests, he looked around and even looked at something she had written on her notepad on her desk.

"What is it that you do with them?" He asks. "The redeemed souls mentioned you quite a number of times."

"It's hard to explain, but an easy way to explain it is soul interpretation." Mercy responded somewhat shyly. "I guess it's just an angel thing that stayed with me after I fell, but it's something I did for the guests. I figure out what's keeping them tied down here and help them work their way out of it. Sometimes its guilt over a past discretion, sometimes it's a particular feeling like anger or jealousy. One of my patients is a schoolteacher who took her own life after she shot her husband for cheating on her. I'm working on helping her with her anger issues."

"That's a good skill you have. It suits you." said the being. "Now I have to ask you something. Do you truly believe in this hotel? That even those down here deserve a second chance?"

Mercy was surprised he was asking her. "Yes. I think I'm doing good work here and, honestly, I can relate to the people here more than I could in Heaven."

"I'm not surprised. I did some reading on you before I got here. You grew up in a Puritan community in the Massachusetts village of Danforth and you were hanged for witchcraft. However, you were innocent and your accuser was the one in league with the Devil. Your soul ended up in Heaven rather than Hell, as you were led to believe. The Puritans warped God's Word, planted a seed in everyone's minds that there was nothing good in any of you and that you were all damned until you received His salvation. You were drafted into the Exterminators and in the most recent one, you fell. What I fail to understand is what happened that got your wings clipped."

Mercy folded her arms. Memories of Anael pinning her to the roof of a building and cutting her wings off went through her mind. "I was betrayed."

"By who?"

"Anael." she said firmly. "During the Extermination six months ago, he told me he and I were assigned a secret mission. When we arrived, we broke into the hotel and I discovered he wanted to kill Charlie."

The being's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He's insane. He thought he could turn the tide of Heaven and Hell's war by killing the Antichrist. I knew there was no way God would even think of allowing it. I blocked his attacks and have the princess time to run. He and I fought, he pinned me to the roof of a building and accused me of treason. When I refused to 'recant' I told him to leave my soul to burn and let me breathe it in."

"Those were your last words when you were hanged."

"He cut off my wings, threw me off the building, and I burned as I fell. Two days later, I woke up in the hotel. I've been here ever since." Mercy said. "I may not have been a sinner in life, but I guess my only sin is trusting the wrong people."

The being was quiet. Clearly her words resonated within him. She saved Lucifer's daughter from an unjustified attack and this is what she got. Mercy had been betrayed one too many times and it has given her reason to have a difficult time to trust others. The members of this hotel are fortunate to have earned her trust.

"Had you not fallen, do you think anything would have been different?" The being asked. "Would you return to Heaven if you'd be given the chance?"

Mercy sat on the sofa and thought about it for a moment or two. "If I didn't fall, it probably would. I didn't know the point of this hotel beforehand. Charlie doesn't want anymore souls being wiped out and she created this place to suit that purpose. I'm helping her make it happen. Sometimes I wonder if she'd be able to get it done without my help. I'm surrounded by good friends, I have a job I love, one that doesn't involve killing. And to top it off, I have a boyfriend who loves me."

"You have been a human, an angel, and a demon. You've lived three lives so I have to ask, which do you prefer?"

Mercy was quiet for a few more moments. "Neither. Each being has a pro and con. Humans, especially ones from my era, live out their lives but the choices they make determine their final destination. Too many bad choices send you to Hell but you play by all the rules, you go to Heaven. When I was alive, I was taught humans were damned from birth, a curse placed on us by Adam and Eve for their sins, and because I didn't conform to what were considered societal norms, I was declared a witch and hanged. Angels are virtually happy in Heaven, but if they overstep their bounds or break Heaven's laws, they fall and have no chance of coming back. And demons, they suffer different kinds of punishments, even ones based on their sins, and every year, they are at risk of being erased during the annual purge. The people here either did commit their horrible acts or got screwed over by the real criminals. I can't take any more pain and suffering and I don't want another soul here to go through it. Not like I did when I was alive."

She shed a few tears and the being wiped them away from the corner of her eyes.

"You've been through a lot, Mercy Sampson." says he. "You've been persecuted, tormented, and betrayed. And it seems clear that you intend to help Charlotte Magne to prevent anymore suffering. I can see why and I see no reason for you to have fallen. Like you said, your only sin is that you trust the wrong people." He conjured a silvery spear with a blue jewel before the blade.

"What is that?" she asks, nervous.

"A gift for you." the being said. "When the time comes, it is yours to use."

The man disappeared and the spear rested against her desk. She reached out and touched it. A light flashed and Mercy blacked out. When she came through, she found herself on the floor of her room. She looked around to see if anything was amiss, but nothing had changed with the room. Seeing the kitchenette sink's faucet still running, Mercy turned it off and went back to bed. Alastor was still sound asleep and she tried to do the same. She just hoped it was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Mercy's visitor? I can't tell because I don't want to give it away. One thing I can assure you is he'll be back later on and he's gonna want to help.
> 
> For those who don't remember, Molly was mentioned as Mercy's friend in "Mercy: Welcome to Hell". I was hoping to include her again and I'm glad I did.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Subpoena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, Heaven's emissary to Hell, comes to the Hazbin Hotel and tells Mercy that she is going to be put on trial in Purgatory. At Mercy's request, the Hazbin Gang go with her and they all wind up in Purgatory.

Mercy had three cups of coffee that morning just to perk herself up. She almost slept in and would have until Alastor woke her up. She didn't have any readings scheduled until later in the afternoon, so she was going to be working the front desk that morning. With the hotel's business booming, Charlie hired a couple more therapists to help out: Cyrus and Rani. 

Cyrus was a psychotherapist when he was alive, until one of his patients became obsessed with him and they had an affair. Cyrus tried to reason with his patient but they wouldn't listen and Cyrus was killed in a scuffle. He considered checking into the hotel as a patient but when Charlie found out he had experience as a therapist, she hired him as a therapist. He was a wolf-like demon with black fur and green eyes and was rather tall. He looked imposing, but he was a personable individual and a good listener when it came to his patients.

Rani was a New York doctor when she was alive. Her family was very rich one from Mumbai, but she went against their wishes when she decided to become a doctor. Her specialty was pediatric surgery, as she hated seeing children suffer. She was very successful, until during a routine surgery, something went wrong and her patient died on the operating table. Distraught and blaming herself for her patient's death, Rani took her own life. Arriving in Hell, Rani found herself being a chop-shop surgeon for criminals and mobsters, which she loathed. When she saw an advertisement about the hotel, Rani thought it would be a good change for her and she wanted to do some good down in Hell. Gentle and patient, Rani often did occupational therapy practices such as assembling broken pieces or simply exercising. She was a cobra demon with red and black scales, piercing facial features, with her her most striking being her yellow eyes.

As Mercy was going over some paperwork, she heard the front door knock and walked over to answer it. She opened the door and saw a tall young woman with voluminous blonde hair held back by a pink hair band, blue eyes, and freckles on her face. She was wearing a white and pink dress like someone from the '40s. Mercy recognized her friend from Heaven.

"Molly?" she says, excitedly. "No way, you're here?!"

The angel hugged her and said "It's good to see you again, Mercy. I'm glad you're doing good, considering."

"Thanks. But what are--?"

"OH MY GOD!" Angel's voice interrupted. He was just at the foot of the stairs when he saw his twin sister. He couldn't believe it. Mercy had told him that she was friends with her when she was an angel, so Angel was overjoyed to know his twin was in Heaven. But seeing her here was something else. "Molls?"

"Tony?" Molly says, seeing her twin brother. "Is that really you?"

Angel ran right for her and held his sister in the tightest hug he had ever given her and was laughing with joy. "I can't believe it! Merce said she knew ya, but--!" Angel started tearing up and Molly

"What's going on here?" Vaggie asks, Charlie and Alastor accompanying her.

"Guys, this is my sister Molly." Angel introduces the visitor.

"You're sister who's supposed to be in Heaven?" the moth asked.

"Molly is an emissary to Hell from Heaven." Mercy explained. "But I'm gonna have to agree with you. Molly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I'm here on business." Molly pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Clearing her voice, she says "Mercy Sampson, you have been summoned to face trial for crimes against God and Heaven. You are to report to Purgatory to be judged and ruled out your conviction."

Trial? She's already a fallen angel with no chance of returning to the Kingdom of Heaven, what does she need to go to trial for?

"I don't understand." Mercy said. "What do I have to go on trial for?"

"The Lord has reopened your case." the emissary explained. "Since you weren't given a trial before you fell, God is calling for one to determine whether or not you should fall."

"She's been here for six months." Vaggie said. "Seems kinda late for that, don't you think?"

"Something about it has come to Heaven's attention." Molly says. "They want to hear Mercy's side of the story. Angels suspected of treason are supposed to be put on trial before they fall. Mercy was never given a formal trial, so they want her in Purgatory to get it."

"Why Purgatory?" Angel asked.

"It's a buffer zone between Heaven and Hell." Mercy explains. "Lucifer was said to have created it when he fell and despite that, it's where those who have repented before dying wind up. Before they can get into Heaven, they need to be cleansed of their sins, so they go through different forms of suffering or spiritual reform. It's kind of like rehab."

"So, what happens if she's found guilty?" Alastor asked the emissary.

"If they find her guilty, Mercy is officially fallen and will remain in Hell for eternity." Molly answers. "If she's found not guilty, they'll revoke her fallen angel status and she'll be allowed to return to Heaven."

Mercy could see the look on Alastor's face. Even though he kept his usual smile, it was clear to her how he would be affected by the latter verdict. Mercy would feel the same way. As much as she'd like being allowed back into Heaven, she had worked hard the last six months to help souls get redeemed. She had made good friends and a wonderful boyfriend who loves her, and she loves back. She would never see the Hazbin crew again. She'd never see Alastor again. She actually was wishing she was found guilty.

"If I go, can I make a request?" Mercy asked her friend. As soon as Molly nodded, the fallen angel says "I wish for my friends from the Hazbin Hotel to accompany me. If Dante and Virgil's visit is any indication, souls from Hell are allowed into Purgatory as visitors. I want them by me during the trial."

"I think the Triumvirate will allow it. I'll relay it to my superiors and I'll come back tomorrow." Molly gave her friend one last hug. "Good luck, Merce."

* * *

Mercy was silent the entire day after Molly left. She still did the readings but she hadn't said another word at all, not even during dinner. Then again, no one wanted to dredge it up. After dinner, she just holed herself up in her room. Night eventually came and she had changed into her nightgown and returned to the spot on the bed where she sat staring at the floor.

Knowing she was going to be placed on trial by the Triumvirate, the judge and jury of God, was nerve-wracking as it is, but she was more concerned about the verdict. If they find her guilty, she's damned to Hell for the rest of her afterlife. If she's found not guilty, she will be returned to Heaven. At least her family and Molly are up there, that's the upside to this. The downside is she would have to leave everything she had worked on and built up since she fell. She would have to leave her friends and the hotel behind, which she can't do because she was helping those who want to change. She would miss spending time with Charlie and Angel and Vaggie. But most of all, she would never see Alastor again. Any fallen angel would want to 

"Mercy?" Alastor asks, standing in the doorway of their bathroom. He was dressed in his pajamas and was looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Are you alright, darling?"

"You already know the answer to that, Al." she says, laying on her side of the bed. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I, nor anyone else here." her boyfriend tells her. "But we're going to be by your side during the trial. No matter what."

It have her a slight smile but it didn't last. "I may miss my family and Molly, but I don't want to go back to Heaven."

"Strange thing for a fallen angel to say." Alastor sat beside her. "I would think you'd want to go back."

"I can't. I'm helping out Charlie and the hotel, I've made good friends here, and..."

Alastor pressed a kiss against her lips. "I know, darling."

She leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt his hands wrap around her in a comforting embrace. After a few moments, they broke it off and Alastor kissed her good night before getting under the covers. Mercy followed his lead and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She felt his arm wrap around her and she touched his hand before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read the "Divine Comedy", so Purgatory's inspired by "Purgatorio". Seemed appropriate. If you haven't read, go grab a copy. It's a good story.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Purgatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and the Hazbin crew go to Purgatory for the trial. There, Mercy is reunited with Anael, the angel who betrayed her and left her to fall, and Jophiel, the angel who will be acting as her defense. Mercy also meets the Triumvirate: Mind, Body, and Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't remember, Jophiel makes her first appearance in "Mercy: Rise and Fall" as newcomer Mercy's Heavenly liaison. I figured I'd bring her back for the trial. And we all know who Anael is.
> 
> As mentioned before, Purgatory in here is modeled after Dante's "Purgatorio". I'm just a fan. Feel free to check it out if you're interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mercy brushed her white and black hair and tied it back in a loose ponytail tied by a black ribbon. Alastor woke up before her and got her breakfast from downstairs, which she was grateful for, and afterwards, he left her to get ready. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into her favorite blue dress with the white collar and cuffs on her sleeves, black stockings and blue heels. She put on the blue pendant Alastor gave her to accessorize. Once she was done, Mercy looked over herself one last time before she left her room. She was nervous. No one could deny it, not even herself. How could she not? Her fate is about to be judged in front of Heaven's Triumvirate. Her very existence is determined on their ruling. She either goes back to Heaven or remains in Hell as a fallen angel.

As she went down the stairs to the lobby, she heard voices speaking. Molly was already at the hotel. She was talking to Charlie when Mercy arrived. Molly had explained to everyone what was expected to happen once they arrived in Purgatory and how to behave. As the defendant, Mercy is going to be assigned defending counsel under Heaven's orders. When asked who it was, Molly says she did not know. They are also told that Lucifer is going to be at the trial, claiming that Mercy was now a citizen of Hell. Since Purgatory is neutral territory between both realms, his presence is allowed provided he not try to pull something on Heaven's dignitaries. Molly is also going to be providing protection for Mercy and her group and has pushed that the accused be given a fair trial.

"Let's just get this over with." Mercy says. Molly opened a portal and the group walked through it. They found themselves on the shore of an island surrounded entirely by water. Most of the island was a massive mountain with nine different levels. 

They have arrived in Purgatory, the realm of the afterlife where those who repented before dying face challenges and reformations to be purged of sin before being allowed into Heaven. The first two tiers of Purgatory's mountain are reserved for the late repentant and the excommunicated, whose lives were delayed or deficient of faith. The remaining seven levels of the mountain are where the penitents are cleansed of each of the seven deadly sins, purified of what kept them from going into Heaven but not enough to taint their souls. The Prideful carry heavy stones while the Envious have their eyes sewn shut as they work together to keep themselves from going off the ledge. The Wrathful wander aimlessly in a massive dark cloud, mirroring how anger blinds oneself, while the Slothful engage in unceasing activity. The Greedy and Prodigal souls are forced to lie face down on the ground with their hands and feet bound while the Gluttons go hungry and thirsty, despite many fruit trees surrounding them. Lastly, the Lustful have to run through walls of flames. Once a soul has completed their trials, they go to the Earthly Paradise, a lush garden capping the mountain where they then ascend into Heaven.

"This is Purgatory?" Angel asks, looking at his new surroundings. "The Catholic Church painted a different picture about this place."

"Yeah." Molly answered. "Dante got it right."

Mercy looked at the mountain and then to her friend and asked. "So, where is the trial going to take place?"

"Ante-Purgatory, the first level." Molly explained.

The emissary led the group to the first level of Purgatory, where the excommunicated are sentenced to. Here, these souls are detained from further passage to a term thirty times as long as their period of spiritual insubordination. Their stint in this level goes up faster as long as their loved ones, those still living and have entered God's good graces, continue to pray for them. Molly and the Hazbin crew turned a corner and found an impromptu courtroom set up. Stones were aligned to form columns while a massive judge's bench was against the back wall. Two rows of seats were arranged, one side for the defense and the other for the prosecutors. Dead center of the room was the accused was to make their case in front of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate has yet to appear, but there were people already here.

Lucifer and his wife Lilith were sitting in a row near the back, talking to each other. When they noticed their arrival, the royal couple went to the Hazbins.

"Apple Pie!" Lucifer say, hugging his daughter.

"Hi, Dad." Charlie said, somewhat nervously. "You didn't have to come, you know. Mercy is my charge."

"Be that as it may, she's also a citizen of Hell now." he says. "And based on what you've told me, I'd like to meet this Mercy."

Mercy had only seen pictures of him back at the hotel, but she really did not want to meet Lucifer. She knew of him growing up in a fire and brimstone environment, then again, who'd want to actually meet Lucifer? Lilith just have a warm smile to the fallen angel. As Charlie's parents pulled her aside to talk about something, Molly took Mercy to the defense's bench while the rest of her friends sat in the set of bench seats behind them. A blonde-haired angel woman approached Mercy and she was astounded to see her.

"Jophiel?"

"Yes, Mercy." she answered, with a warm smile.

"You know her, Mercy?" Alastor asked.

"She was my liaison when I arrived in Heaven. She was my caretaker for the first few years until had a handle on things." Mercy turned to her old friend. "Jo, what are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to be your counsel." Jophiel explains. "The Triumvirate thought it best you be represented by a friendly face."

"I just hope you can prove it." Mercy says.

Over at the prosecutors' side, she saw those who will try to have her found guilty. Anael, chief among them. Mercy knows what he will do and since Charlie is here, she has to figure out a way to make sure the bastard doesn't go anywhere near her.

Turning to her friends, Mercy says to them. "I need you to do something for me. See that guy over there? Red eyes, Exterminator armor? That's Anael."

"The prick who tried to kill Charlie?" Vaggie whispers back.

"The reason you're a fallen angel?" Cyrus asks.

"The same. Listen, you need to keep Charlie away from him. I've got a bad feeling he's going to finish what he started at the Extermination. Keep your eyes peeled and be prepared if he tries to make another move. Got it?"

As her friends agreed, the bailiff declared "All rise for the Triumvirate, Mind, Body, and Heart."

As everyone stood in attention, three angelic beings manifested behind the bench. One of them was Mind, a tall bald-headed man with olive skin and wore a pale blue suit. It is said he can tell when the defense is lying or not. Hopefully for Mercy, he might actually be her vindicator. The Triumvirate's de facto leader, Body was a dark-skinned male angel in a pastel-colored green suit with superhuman strength and stamina. He is rumored to be formidable in a fight. Heart, a red-haired female angel in a red-pink dress, was the Triumvirate's mediator and the court stenographer. She was a healer and an empath, as well as the most kind of the threesome.

"Read the charges." Body says.

"Mercy Sampson, former Exterminator." The bailiff began. "You stand before this court accused of treason against Heaven."

"How do you plead?" Mind asks.

"Not guilty, Your Eminences." she answered firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch a lot of Law & Order reruns, so trust me when I say this won't be a boring trial.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	5. Testimonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial proceeds, Mercy is forced to do a test that will determine her guilt. What happens when the truth comes out?

The first "witness" was called forth as the trial began, Archangel Azrael, Angel of Death and Retribution and leader of the Exterminators. He was a scary-looking one, what with his dark armor and looks to match. He made Alastor nervous just by being within a hundred feet of him. He took the witness's seat and began his testimony.

"I met Mercy Sampson in 1933." the archangel began. "At that point, she had been working in a prayer call center, answering and relaying prayers from mortals on Earth. I approached her and recruited her into the legion of Exterminators."

"If she had been working at a prayer center, why draft her?" Jophiel asks.

"The Exterminations have been taking a toll on those who participated in them, both mortally and psychologically. At the time, I'll admit, I may have been desperate for new recruits. But I don't send them out to massacre without the proper training. By 1934, the year of her first Extermination, she was trained to take down any demon she encountered. Matter of fact, she actually got into a skirmish with the Radio Demon and nearly killed him."

Mercy clenched her skirt when she heard and remembered this. The Triumvirate and Jophiel looked at Alastor and then at Mercy before turning their attention back to Azrael. Jophiel cleared her voice and said "Did you interact with her at all prior to her falling?"

"No. I rarely see her. The only time I've ever called her to my office was the aftermath of the 1934 Extermination. She looked a little worse for wear when she came back. You could imagine my surprise when she told us what happened when she was in Hell."

"What exactly was the nature of the skirmish?" Jophiel asks.

"Mercy reported that she got blasted by a demon's attack and crashed into another demon's home." Azrael explains. "As I previously mentioned, it was Alastor, the Radio Demon. He attacked her in self-defense and the two fought. The overlord nearly overpowered her but she was able to fight back. She was just about to take him out before she was summoned back. The Extermination had ended."

Mercy exhaled and looked back at the archangel and listened to him. She should be lucky that he wasn't saying anything damning about her. Then again, she rarely interacted with the Angel of Death. When Jophiel was done with her questions, Mind picked things up from there.

"How did you first hear about her work in Hell?" Mind asked.

"It was all over Heaven." Azrael says. "We started getting souls who were supposed to have been sentenced to Hell but were deemed worthy to enter the Kingdom of Salvation. When we asked how it was possible, they mentioned Princess Charlotte Magne of Hell and a fallen angel under her care being responsible for them coming into Heaven."

Mind looked at the demon princess and the accused. "In your opinion, Lord Azrael, would what Mercy Sampson is doing with Charlotte Magne, redeeming damned souls to get them into Heaven, be considered an act of treason?"

"It's questionable, but I personally don't see anything wrong with it." Azrael answers. "Those they redeemed were good people who made choices that got them sent to Hell, even something as minor as shoplifting. I wouldn't think she was a traitor."

"No further questions." Mind said.

* * *

Alastor was called in last minute by Mind and Body to testify. Jophiel and Heart argued against it, but were overruled as they wanted to hear his side of the story. Both the Radio Demon and his lover were worried about what they would ask of him. In this court, you can't say anything but the truth. If Alastor even tries to lie, Mind will pick it up.

"How do you know the accused, Mercy Sampson?" Body asked.

"I first met her in 1934 during the Extermination. She smashed through my window." the Radio Demon says. "I know demons who have found shelter were off-limits to Exterminators, so it puzzled me what she was doing in my home. I tried to subdue her but she fought back. During the scuffle, I knocked off her helmet and nearly took her head off. But I underestimated her. She put up quite a fight, even when I was in my true form. She nearly impaled me before the angels were summoned back to Heaven. I hadn't seen her since until eighty-seven years later, after she fell."

"How would you describe your relationship with her now?" Heart asks.

Alastor tensed up, as did Mercy. The last thing either of them wanted to tell a group of angels was the fact they were in a relationship, let alone one that involves them seeing the other person naked.

"You are under oath, demon." Mind says. "Don't think of lying."

Alastor cleared his throat. "Right. She was a little hostile towards me at first, due to our rumpus in '34, but all that's behind us now. These past months, she and I have grown quite fond of each other."

"What do you mean by that?"

(You idiot), Alastor thought to himself. "She doesn't hate me anymore. She is actually much kinder to me than she used to."

Mind's eyes darted to Mercy and then to the Radio Demon. "Are you two in a relationship?"

Alastor was getting nervous, but he can't lie. "Yes."

"What kind?"

"Mind, there's no need to push him." Heart tells him.

"She is my girlfriend. We have been together these last three months. I love her dearly."

Mind looked at Mercy, albeit scornfully. "Nothing further."

Body stood up. "We will take a twenty minute recess and resume testimonies."

As the court takes a recess, Mercy withdrew herself to think. She couldn't believe they forced her boyfriend to admit that in front of the court. She blamed herself for putting Alastor in this position, but why would the Triumvirate want him to talk. Nothing made any sense to her anymore.

"No need to cry, Mercy." a familiar voice said. She looked to see Anael looking at her smugly. "So far, no one's fingering you a traitor."

"Leave me alone, Anael." Mercy hissed at him. "Why are you here anyway, to testify? You're forgetting about Mind. The minute you start lying, he'll crucify you."

"I won't have to worry about him or anyone else in the Triumvirate." Anael tells her. "By the end of the trial, none of it will matter.

As he walked away, Mercy was confused by what he meant by that. Believing it to be a threat, Mercy sent a telepathic message to her friends to warn him to keep an eye on Anael in case he tries to make a move.

* * *

Even though it wasn't her turn to testify yet, Mercy was called to the stand when it should have been Anael's turn. Mind insisted that they hear her first before allowing her former commander to speak. Something was off. Mercy could sense it. What was this all about?

"Mercy Sampson, when did you die and how?" Mind asks.

Mercy gulped and began. "I died in the year 1676. I was accused of witchcraft and I was hanged. As it would later turn out, my accuser, Thomas Cabot, was a warlock and lied about me bewitching him to get revenge on me for refusing to marry him. I thought I would go to Hell when I died but I ended up in Heaven instead."

"Why did you think that?"

"I was a Puritan. We were convinced of our own self-righteousness, and if you thought otherwise, you were damned. I had questions, and splotchy birthmarks all over my body. In the Puritan mindset, those were signs you were a servant of Satan. I was mistreated and ultimately betrayed by my own community. When I arrived in Heaven, I learned we were wrong. I spent the last four centuries in Heaven, up until the recent Extermination. When I fell."

"About that, what did you do to merit falling?" Mind asked her. "Remember, you have sworn to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. If you lie, I will sense it."

Mercy was nervous, especially with Anael eyeing her. She looked at her friends and then spoke. "Before we were deployed for the Extermination, Lord Anael pulled me aside. He said he was assigned a top secret mission during the cleanse and he wanted me to assist him."

"What mission?"

"He didn't say and wouldn't go into detail until we arrived in Hell." Mercy continued. "I had no idea what I was getting into until it was too late. We broke into a building, the Hazbin Hotel, and when we went inside, I discovered what he wanted to do." She bit her tongue, afraid to say to the court what happened. How the Triumvirate would respond, how Lucifer would take it, everything.

"Mercy?" Body asked. "What did you see?"

After a moment, Mercy finally spoke. "Anael preparing to impale Charlie."

The courtroom fell silent. Lucifer eyed Anael with a look of anger on his face while Vaggie clutched her girlfriend.

"Are you saying Anael tricked you into coming along on an assassination, without Heaven's sanction?" Body asked her.

"Yes."

"Why?" Mind asked.

"He wanted to kill the Antichrist. He thought it would strike a blow to Hell and to Lucifer. There was no way this could have been allowed. Take it from an innocent killed in God's name, even that is forbidden."

"She lies!" Anael hollered. "She's a traitor and now she wants to deceive us."

"She isn't lying." Mind says. "But you're not off the hook, Anael. We know of how radical some angels are, and there has been talk that you wish to take the Exterminations even further." Mind turned to Mercy. "What happened when you saw your former commander?"

"I knocked the spear out of his hand and told Charlie to run. Anael and I fought outside and he threw me onto a building. He accused me of treason, cut my wings off, and threw me off the building. I burned as I fell. I knew what I had become. I landed on the ground a fallen angel. Two days later, I woke up in a room in the hotel. Charlie told me about her mission to reform sinners to curb Hell's overpopulation problem and I offered to help. I hate killing. I hate the Exterminations. At least I'd be doing something good while I was in the Inferno."

The room was silent for a few moments before Body nodded to the bailiff. The angel returned with a wooden box and presented it before Mercy. He opened it, revealing a metal spike.

"What is that?" Mercy asks.

"Place your hand out." Body commanded. "The bailiff will impale it with the Holy Nail. If no blood is shed, we will truly know if you are telling the truth."

"I object!" Jophiel says. "She has already confessed and you'd know if she were lying, Mind. Why do this?"

"This will confirm her testimony. If blood is shed, she is guilty of her crime. After her, Lord Anael will come forward to take the test."

Mercy have Anael a venomous look and placed her right hand out. The bailiff raised the nail and drove it through her palm. Mercy yelped in pain, but as the court saw, no blood was shed. Anael, however, knelt to the ground grasping his hand in pain as it bled and a gaping hole was formed in it. It was the Stigmata Effect. When an innocent person is impaled by a Holy Nail, the guilty party feels the pain instead. When the nail was removed, the effect ceased. He looked around, Anael realized what had happened.

"I see no further argument. This court finds Mercy Sampson not guilty of treason against Heaven." Body proclaims. "However, we find Lord Anael guilty of conspiracy, treason against his own, and attempted murder."

Realizing what was coming next, Anael knocked the bailiff down and took the nail. Eyes locked on Charlie, he hurled it at her but it stopped in midair. Mercy used her telekinesis to stop it and tossed it aside. She then caused Anael to levitate and hurled him all the way to the beach.

"Permission to pursue him, Your Eminences?"

"We'll allow it." Body said.

The Hazbins, Lucifer, and Heaven's representatives split up to cover more ground. Mercy took the eastern bank of Purgatory and kept her eyes peeled. If there was one thing she knew about Anael, it was that he was not the kind of guy to go down without a fight. Turning a corner, she is tackled by the treacherous angel as he pinned her to the ground.

"Treacherous bitch!" Anael snarled.

"You're the real traitor, Anal!" Mercy kicked him off and knocked him down. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her. Clutching her chest, she knelt in pain. What was going on with her?

_"When the time comes, you'll be ready._

Who said that? Before Mercy could think Anael kicked her down again, her back flat on the ground. Anael conjured his sword and loomed over her.

"I should have cut off more than just your wings." he says.

As he raised his sword, the pain in her chest struck again and Mercy closed her eyes. Just before he could strike, the sword was blocked by something metallic. Opening her eyes, Mercy saw a spear rise out of her chest and block her opponents sword. As it rose, Mercy used her telekinesis to blast him away before it fully emerged. The mysterious weapon, a long silver spear with a blue stone before the blade.

"The Spear of Destiny?" Anael exclaims. "How did you get it?"

Before she could answer, the spear flew straight into Mercy's hands. Anael lunged for her, only to be shot by lightning.

Mercy looked at the spear as she held it. "What the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, it's the showdown you've been waiting for! Who will win?
> 
> Stay tuned!


	6. Spear of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy takes on Anael! During the fight, she discovers the mysterious gift she received from her visitor in the hotel: the Spear of Destiny. As she fights her former commander, she realizes she must do whatever it takes to protect her loved ones, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for!
> 
> It's Mercy versus Anael on Purgatory. Who will win?

As Anael got back on his feet, Mercy readied herself. Looking at the spear, she pondered what Anael meant when he said she had the Spear of Destiny. How she even got the spear or how it ended up inside her, she could not answer. But right now wasn't the time to ask questions, because Anael advanced on her and she evades his attack and tries to strike him with her spear. Anael dodges her attack and their weapons clashed. Mercy turned invisible and struck him several times with the end of the spear. The traitor threw a handful of sand in the air and it landed on his opponent's unseeable form.

(Gotcha.) Anael charged for her and Mercy phased through him and took cover behind a large stone. Still invisible, she tried to think of another plan, but was interrupted by Anael hollering for her.

"I gotta admit, you lasted longer down there than I thought you would, Merce." said he. "I thought you'd have been eaten by cannibals or God knows what would have decimated you. But seeing you're still alive and in one piece? Damn, how did you manage it?"

(He's trying to draw me out.) Mercy thought to herself. If she have away her position, he would attack. She couldn't allow him to get to her.

"What's wrong? Now you won't talk?" he mocked. "You sure had a lot to say to the Triumvirate about me. Did you neglect to tell them what a huge break Charlie Magne's death would have been for Heaven? Even if I hadn't known about her silly little hotel, she's better of dead."

Something struck him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Mercy made herself visible and pinned him to the ground with her foot, blade of the spear pointed under his chin. "You don't know Charlie very well then." Mercy says. "She actually wants to help her kingdom. The reformation process works. I know it does. Do you really think anything will be better if you killed her?"

"Yes." Anael grabbed the spear and sent jolt of electricity that zapped his opponent off of him and onto the ground. Mercy got back on her feet, retrieved her weapon, and took cover again.

"God's deluded if He thinks we can let Lucifer's daughter live, Mercy." Anael says, scanning the beach for her. "Some angels like myself think that the only way we can win is if we made an attack on Lucifer and his family. His daughter painted a target on her back when she opened that hotel of hers? And what's she even thinking? Getting some sinners, who brought their punishments on themselves, to clean up their act and get into Heaven?"

"Charlie's intentions are pure, I can assure you that." Mercy called out, making herself invisible. "I mean, it works. Those who wanted to change got into Heaven. They're safe."

"Wouldn't be so sure." Anael says, coming around the corner to her hiding spot. He noticed it was empty and was suddenly knocked back by an unseen force and then hurled into the cliff wall as Mercy made herself visible once again. The treacherous angel sneered at her. "Some of us don't think they belong upstairs. But God seems to think otherwise. Don't you get it Mercy? You've divided us when you saved that little bitch."

Mercy looks up and sees her friends at the top of the cliff, watching the fight go on. Her eyes moved back to Anael. "You're worse than Thomas. Charlie's actually doing good work and I'm happy helping her. I'm the one who pointed her in the right direction. The hotel's gotten more people upstairs than they would have if I never fell. You're out of your mind to think killing her will do anyone any good."

"And you're a fool." Anael said. He shot her with another bolt of electricity and knocked her to the ground. Still grasping the Spear of Destiny, Mercy started feeling something. As the Hazbin rushed down the path to assist her, Mercy got back on her feet and readied her weapon. Anael drew his sword again and charged for her. Mercy struck back with her spear, which sent a surge of angelic energy blasting him away. Mercy began to feel a tremendous energy within herself and when Anael made another move, she shot him with another burst of holy energy.

(What's this feeling?) she thought. As her attacks persisted, she felt stronger. Was this the spear's doing? Anael continued to fight back, but it was clear that he wasn't able to keep up. She swept his legs with the end of her spear and hurled him into the ground with her telekinesis. Just as her friends arrived, along with Jophiel, Molly, and Azrael, the group circled the traitor. Mercy approached him, Spear of Destiny in her hands. "It's over."

As Lucifer and Lilith arrive, Jophiel approaches the traitor. "Stand down, Anael. Come to the Triumvirate peacefully, and maybe they'll be lenient with you."

"'Lenient'? Like Father was with that little whore's father when he rebelled?" he spat, looking at Charlie and Lucifer. "I'd rather be dead."

"Don't tempt me." Mercy says.

Anael got to his feet only to lunge for Charlie with his sword. Before he had a chance, Mercy got in front of him and rammed the spear's blade right through his head. She drove it further into his skull and then tossed him aside. Anael collapsed on the ground, dead. His sword landed beside him. Even in death, he still had a tight grip on it. But wait? Is that blood?

"Mercy..." Charlie says, fearful.

The fallen angel looked down and on her left side, it was bleeding. "Oh, hell."

Mercy collapsed, Alastor clutching her and Jophiel rushed to her aid. Laying her down, Jophiel worked using her healing magic as a panic-stricken Alastor held his beloved's hand.

(Don't die!) Alastor thought over and over again, holding her head up on his lap, his smile faltering somewhat. He just kept looking at her and held her tight as the angel used her magic. But based on the look on Jophiel's face, it wasn't looking good.

"It's not good." Jophiel said, sadness in her eyes. "It was an angelic weapon. Even their effects on a fallen angel are fatal."

"Can't ya do anything?!" Alastor asked, his Creole accent slipping. "She can't die. She just can't."

Charlie turned to her father and said "Please, Father. Can't you help?"

Lucifer looked at his daughter's savior's injury and then to her. "I'm sorry Charlotte. Even I can't fix it. At least she killed the real monster before she went down."

Alastor began to tear up and held his dove tighter. He couldn't bear to lose her. He lost his first love when he was alive, and now he's about to lose Mercy. "No, no. Mercy, cher."

He felt a hand touching his cheek, and opened his eyes to see Mercy giving him a sad yet loving smile. "Hey, Al. Don't cry." Before Mercy could say another word, she stopped breathing. Alastor clutched her tightly as he wept into his angel's shoulder.


	7. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy's visitor reveals himself and offers Mercy another chance. 
> 
> The truth about Mercy's trial is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the mysterious visitor from Chapter 2? Well, you're about to find out who he is. Did y'all have any theories about his identity? If you did, comment.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

As Alastor continued weeping over his angel, a silence fell upon all attending. Mercy was gone. Once again, she saved Charlie's life from a fanatical angel, only this time, it cost her her life. Alastor would never see his beloved again. Charlie, Vaggie, Molly, and Angel lost their buddy. Everyone would dearly be affected by her loss. And when a soul dies a second time, they go to oblivion.

"Guys," Angel breaks the silence, pointing to another stranger coming their way. The same dark-skinned man in white who came to the Hazbin Hotel late at night approached the group. Jophiel and Molly straightened up while Lucifer looked at him with disdain.

"Who's that?" Vaggie asks.

"I mean no harm." the man said. "I'm here to help."

"A little late for that." Alastor hissed in his radio voice. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am that I am." he said. "Many religions have a different name for me. In Judaism, it's Adonai or Yahweh. In Islam, it's Allah. But I simply prefer 'God'."

The rest of the Hazbin, save Lucifer and the bereaved Alastor, straightened up and looked at him in reverence. What was God doing here and what did He want? The Lord of Heaven walked over to Charlie and held out his hand. "It's good to meet you, Charlie dear."

"And I you, Lord." she replied nervously.

"Cut the crap, Lord." Lucifer says mockingly. "What are you doing here? You were too late to save a fallen angel who just stopped what could have triggered a war, and now she's officially gone. If this is your way of offering your condolences, it's a shitty way of doing it."

"Luci, please." Lilith tells her husband."

God looks at Alastor's direction and walked over to the Radio Demon, who was still clutching onto Mercy's body as if she would vanish once he let go. The Lord placed a hand on her cold cheek. Then he looked at the Spear of Destiny and at Anael's body. At least she killed the traitor before she passed. God then looked at Alastor, who was looking at him with anger on his face.

"You let this happen, didn't you?" Alastor said, venom laced in his words.

"Her dying was unexpected." God said. "I had my best intentions when I gave her the Spear of Destiny. Anael was a fanatic and I knew it, but as Heaven's laws state, he couldn't be punished without proof."

"The trial was all a set-up?" Charlie said. "You were trying to expose Anael?"

"Yes. It was also a way to prove that the wrong person suffered for another's wrongdoings. She was right, though. Any attack on Hell, especially an assassination, would have brought disaster for both Heaven and Hell. Some angels don't see it that way." Looking at Mercy, He said. "But Mercy did not deserve to die a second death."

God took her from Alastor and laid her on the ground. One hand on her forehead and another over her heart, a light emanated from each of His hands. Alastor and the others took a step back and watched what He was doing. Lucifer had a clue what was happening, but the others didn't know. One would think they should be afraid, but something told them otherwise. Mercy's eyes opened and she sat up, gasping. Her wounds were gone and she once again shown signs of life. Looking around, she saw God kneeling before her.

"You..." Mercy began but was cut off by Alastor, he held her in a tight embrace. She could hear him crying softly and whisper something to her. Soon, her friends joined her in a group hug.

"What happened?" Mercy asked.

"Call it a miracle, Mercy Sampson." God tells her. "Believe me, raising the dead is no hard task."

Mercy was stunned when she realized who her visitor from the other night was. She actually gave God a tour of the hotel. He resurrected her. What did she do to get on His good side?

"Now, Mercy," God began. "Given the final verdict by the Triumvirate, you are free to return to Heaven as one of my angels. Your blessed status has been restored and you are free to return to my graces.

Mercy looked up at the sky but then turned to her friends. To Alastor. To Charlie. To Angel. She couldn't leave them or the hotel. They still need her.

"With all due respect, Heavenly Father," Mercy said. "I wish to remain in Hell. I know it's strange to say this, but Charlie and the hotel still need me. There are souls wishing to be redeemed and I want to continue my work. I actually think I'm supposed to be there instead of Heaven."

"I couldn't agree more. You've been instrumental in helping Charlie Magne's project, and I decree that you, Mercy Sampson, will continue working at the Hazbin Hotel as both its redeemer and guardian angel. You will serve and protect under my order. Matter of fact, the Hazbin Hotel is consecrated by me so long as you continue absolving those who wish to be rehabilitated." 

Vaggie looked at Charlie. "Can He do that?" Charlie have her a shrug than looked at God and Mercy.

The Lord raised a hand and a glow emanated. Mercy's body began to glow and her wings sprouted from her back. They were black and white, just like her, and instead of one pair, there were three. Even though she didn't feel like a demon anymore, Mercy still kept her fallen angel form. "Mercy Sampson, you are now a Seraph, a member of the highest order in the angelic hierarchy. Your full angelic abilities have been restored, albeit strengthened, and as one of my elite servants, you report to me about matters concerning the hotel's progress. Understand?"

"I do." she said.

"And with my blessing, no harm will come to you." God continues. "An attack on one of my elite would be considered an attack against me."

"I understand. Thank you, Lord."

God have one last smile before retiring to Heaven in a burst of light. While Lucifer was fuming over what happened to another fallen angel, Mercy was surrounded by her friends. Never had Mercy felt this happy to have them by her. She didn't know how things could get any better.

* * *

In her bathroom, Mercy was inspecting her back, where her new set of wings once were. One upside to being an angel was you could retract your wings when you didn't need them. It felt strange to her to be an angel again. Actually, it felt strange being an angel. She had spent half a year as a fallen one, and now God restored her angelic status, have her a promotion, and allowed her to stay at the hotel as its guardian and His representative. In her day, she would have been hanged for suggesting such things.

The door knocked and Alastor asked "Mercy, darling? Everything okay?"

"Just a minute." Mercy changed into her nightgown, put her clothes in the hamper, brushed her teeth, and exited the bathroom. Alastor was already laying in bed reading a book. Upon seeing her, he willed the book away.

"You feeling alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a crazy day." said she, unclasping her pendant and putting on her vanity. "I can't believe I had a second death and came back to life."

"And as an angel, _ma chere_." Alastor pointed out. Looking at her back, Alastor cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to your wings?"

"Angels can retract them when they don't need them." she answered, climbing into bed. "Believe me, I'm going to have plenty of time to work them out tomorrow. Charlie wants me to take a few weeks off until I'm 'ready to get back to work'. I'd go tomorrow, but she's not one to go down easy."

"I understand." Alastor looked her over as she settled in. He kept eyeing her as if she would disappear from him at any second. He placed a finger under her chin and pressed his lips into hers, tilting his head to deepen it. Mercy leaned in and hugged him as they continued kissing. Alastor's hands rested on her back and he held her tightly. She was here. She was back.

As Mercy broke the kiss, she looked at him, the emeralds that were her green eyes staring at his red ones. "Tomorrow morning, want to treat me to something special?"

Sensing the meaning behind them, Alastor grinned wider. "Of course, my precious dove." Alastor gave her a goodnight kiss and they laid down to sleep. Mercy drifted off with a grin on her face as she realized how happy she truly was. Who knew all it took was falling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this. Who's excited?
> 
> Also, two more stories in the series after this one. The next one will be a one-shot with Alastor and Mercy getting romantic with each other. So expect a lot of lovey-dovey in that one.
> 
> Also, Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!❤️😊
> 
> Stay tuned!


	8. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes Mercy for a romantic evening out and asks her something very important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Two Weeks Later

Even though Mercy was not supposed to get back to work until a week later, she went back to work due to sheer boredom. Charlie was understanding but tried to convince her to wait a little longer, but Mercy insisted she was ready to work again. The princess agreed, but said she would have a lighter workload until they were absolutely certain she was ready. Mercy's now handling two patients a day and works the front desk less longer than she did before. Mercy felt better just getting back to work. The first two days, she felt relaxed, but two weeks of doing nothing made her restless. It wasn't all bad, though.

During her "recuperation", she was allowed to visit with her friends, mostly Angel and the girls. Angel actually introduced her with another friend of his, Cherri. Alastor had been the loyal boyfriend and helped her when needed. He'd been serving her breakfast in bed (even when she didn't want it), taking her on visits to the Radio Tower where he hosts his broadcasts. The Radio Demon had also been much more quiet lately. Mercy couldn't figure out why. She just assumed it was because of the fact she died and came back to life as an angel. She could read his mind if she wanted to, but she didn't want to intrude.

After doing some work for the day, Mercy went to her room to kill time before dinner. She was on her bed, reading a book when she heard the door knock. "Come in."

Alastor entered their room and she sat up, setting her book down. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You doing alright, darling?"

"Yeah. Had a light day of work today." said she. "I keep telling Charlie to let me do some more, but you know her. She says she's trying not to let me overdo it until I'm 'fully healed'."

"Well, you can understand why, dear." he said. "We're all just making sure you're not rushing yourself. What happened on Purgatory isn't something one would bounce back from so easily, you know."

The Radio Demon planted a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped an arm her shoulder. Mercy leaned in closer and listened to his heartbeat. Alastor gently opened his eyes to take her in. She was right here with him. He was so preoccupied he didn't realize his hand was sliding down to her hip. She giggled at the sensation as he started to blush.

"I know you didn't just come here for... That." Mercy looked at him. "What's up?"

Alastor cleared his throat and straightened his bowtie. "I was hoping you'd join me for dinner tonight."

"You got a place picked out?"

"I called Rosie for a favor and she set up a reservation at the Red Rose."

Mercy had been to the Red Rose before and she remembered that it was a pretty fancy place. What's Alastor planning?

"What time?" she asked.

"Tonight at 6:00. Are you interested?"

Mercy have him a peck on the cheek. "It's a date."

* * *

That evening, Alastor and Mercy arrived at the Red Rose. The valet took Alastor's car into the parking lot adjacent to the building. The restaurant was as fancy as Mercy remembered it, but fortunately it didn't have a ballgown dress code or anything like that. Alastor was wearing a red tuxedo with a black undershirt and his red bowtie. Mercy was wearing a blue cocktail dress with a black belt and black heels. She wore her blue pendant and had a black clutch purse to accessorize her outfit. Her white and black hair was tied in a loose updo.

The hostess showed them to their table and they got their drinks. Soon after that, they got their food ordered. Alastor ordered a sirloin steak with mashed potatoes while Mercy had grilled salmon with a side salad. It was a good dinner. Still, Mercy had a feeling that he invited her here for another reason. What, she couldn't say, but she assumes he will tell her what. After dinner, Alastor took her on a walk through a park a few miles from the restaurant. It had a romantic quality to it, what with red roses growing along the pathways and the red-leaved trees on each side. Mercy got a little chilly and Alastor have her his suit jacket. The two followed the path until they arrived by a fountain.

The fountain was made of some red stone carved int the shape of Lucifer standing atop a stone while a snake encircled him as he cheerfully held an apple. The water spurt out of the snake's mouth and out of Lucifer's top hat. The couple sat on the edge of the fountain and Alastor placed his hand on one of hers.

"Mercy, darling," Alastor began. "I truly enjoyed being with you tonight."

"I did too, Al." Mercy said. "You really made my night wonderful. Thank you."

Alastor held her hand tighter. "Dear, no words can describe how much I love you. I never thought I'd feel this way in a very long time. Not when I was alive, nor when I arrived here. But you, you've made me feel much more alive than ever."

Mercy began to blush. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Al. I'm happy that you're happy."

"And I know how you can make me happier." Alastor knelt on one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it. A silver ring with a ruby and sapphire set in it lay in the box. "Mercy Sampson, will you marry me?"

Mercy was speechless. "Yes. Yes, Alastor, yes!" She almost tackled him as she leaned in to hug him, smashing her lips against his own. Alastor started to tear up and he placed the ring on her finger. The couple continued their kiss as the night sky continued to shine on, the red pentagram overhead casting some light down on Hell's denizens. The former fallen angel had never been this happy, alive or dead, and now she was probably the happiest woman in Hell and Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up "Mercy: The Crucible". I'm posting the next story later today, and seeing how it's Valentine's Day, the next one is going to be a romance.
> 
> Also, the ruby and sapphire ring Alastor used to propose to Mercy has some meaning. Rubies symbolize love while sapphires represent fidelity. plus blue and red symbolize Alastor and Mercy.
> 
> Plenty more to come, ladies and gentlemen, so stay tuned!


End file.
